


get deadly

by jjokkiri



Series: monsta x bingo: rare pairs edition [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Domestic, Fantasizing, Fluff, Gun Kink, Gunplay, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Monsta X Bingo, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 03:36:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11797602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjokkiri/pseuds/jjokkiri
Summary: The highest degree of trust is asking your partner to hold you at gunpoint, during sex.But, Changkyun has a hard time trying to find the words to express that hedefinitelywants Minhyuk to do that to him.





	get deadly

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the _Kink_ square of [Monsta X Bingo: Rare Pairs Edition](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/MXrarepairingsbingo/). This work is a part of the _[what makes the universe complete](http://archiveofourown.org/series/751854)_ series, but may be read as a standalone work; the work is set a year after Kihyun and Hoseok's wedding.

He was nervous. Straight down to the core of things, and at the most basic form of description: he was _nervous_.

Changkyun sat down on the sofa of the apartment he shared with his boyfriend, playing on his phone and tapping in and out of applications that he wasn’t even using. It was just an effort to fidget and forget about the ideas running through his head. He couldn’t stop tapping his foot against the floor and glancing at the door, waiting for the second that his boyfriend would walk through the door and greet him with a sweet smile.

_Just like every other day in their lives._

(Given that Minhyuk didn’t need to arrest someone for something stupid, during his shift, because that was a sure-fire way to keep Minhyuk upset for the rest of the day.)

With a glance towards to the clock on the wall, Changkyun leaned back on the cushions. He’d already made dinner for the night, and he was just waiting for his boyfriend to come home. Patiently waiting for his boyfriend to come home was one thing (a normal thing), but he was nervous. And in all honesty, he wasn’t nervous because he’d done anything wrong which he needed to report to Minhyuk, but his mind couldn’t stop running into dark corners that he wished didn’t exist at all. It was _embarrassing_ to say the least, Changkyun thought.

The entire idea that was haunting him derived from a moment where Minhyuk had been quickly getting dressed to head off to work, and he’d been in a bad mood. Minhyuk was rarely ever late for work, but when things didn’t go his way, the officer had a demanding side to him. On any other occasion, it might have scared Changkyun to see his boyfriend being so snappy, but that one time, Minhyuk had fixed his tie and turned his attention to Changkyun with his brows furrowed as he attached his gun to its holster; Changkyun found himself undeniably turned on.

And there really wasn’t anything that could be considered _weird_ between them. They’d known one another since Changkyun had entered into the same high school as the officer. He never paid much attention to the older man, despite their being mutual close friends with Shin Hoseok. Then, in Changkyun's first year of study at university, they’d been paired as roommates, and he’d initially thought Minhyuk was a little too strange for his taste. But, they found themselves getting closer, because they shared a group of friends even in university. So, the next year saw them moving in together into an apartment that was close enough to the school—it felt normal to live with Minhyuk.

Changkyun had been insistent that he wasn’t interested in Minhyuk until they’d graduated. But, even then, he hardly gave the older man the light of day. It was hesitant pining from Changkyun’s side—unsure of if he was allowed to confess after making Minhyuk wait so long for an answer; Minhyuk never gave up, though. And they’d finally become official with the aid of alcohol at the wedding of their two best friends; Kihyun and Hoseok (who had both been more than thrilled to know that they were finally together).

Minhyuk retold the story with a cheeky smile on his lips, every single time they were asked, and Changkyun would hush him with both hands clasping over the older man’s mouth and pouting.

Changkyun had been the one who drank so much that he could hardly remember the previous night, and Minhyuk had been the one to help him back to their apartment (because he’d promised that he wouldn’t drink, so that Changkyun would be able to drink as much as he wanted to). However, returning to their apartment with a drunken Changkyun in his arms meant that Minhyuk found himself pressed up against the wall with Changkyun’s weight holding him up. And it also meant that Changkyun would drunkenly lean in to kiss him, telling him he was pretty and that he really didn’t know how he was ever supposed to confess to him.

And then, the following morning had Minhyuk cheekily leaning against the door frame of Changkyun’s bedroom with a painkiller in one hand and a glass of water in the other hand; teasing him about the previous night. (But, then, he’d pressed a sweet kiss to Changkyun’s cheek and promised him that he was just joking with him.)

Changkyun still got flustered thinking about it (despite it being over a year ago).

But, given everything that they’d ever gone through together, none of it compared to the reason for the nerves beating at his mind. And, he’d considered asking, several times—only to chicken out at the last second, because he was afraid that Minhyuk might think of him as weird. Maybe even change his entire opinion on Changkyun. Surely, he wouldn’t be able to take that—his mind already called him weird for thinking of it in the first place.

He couldn’t help where his mind went, though. He couldn’t help the way that heat crawled down his body slowly, whenever he thought of his boyfriend suited up in his uniform, slender fingers running down the body of the pistol. He could just imagine the way that Minhyuk’s hands would run down his body, just the same. There was something entirely _so hot_ about Lee Minhyuk on duty as a police officer, and Changkyun couldn’t pinpoint when he’d been attracted to the idea of having his boyfriend hold him at gunpoint.

With a wandering mind came fidgeting hands—Changkyun dropped his phone to the side, because he knew Minhyuk wouldn’t be texting him at the moment. He had to drive, and he wouldn’t be waiting for any texts. The games on his phone were all boring, anyway. What was more interesting was to fantasize about his boyfriend—in peace, because every single time he’d been haunted with the thoughts before, he’d been at work.

Sitting at his desk at the company and fantasizing about his boyfriend was far from ideal. Sometimes, he’d catch the eye of his boss—Kihyun would look at him strangely, when he passed by Changkyun’s office, and he’d quickly straighten up and pretend to focus on his work, cheeks flushed with embarrassment.

Here, in his apartment, it was safe for him to do whatever he pleased. Minhyuk could walk through the door at any given moment, but Changkyun couldn’t bring himself to care at the moment. So, in a reckless attempt to soothe his nerves before his boyfriend got home, Changkyun let his mind freely wander with the thought of Minhyuk: dressed in his uniform and holding the pistol to him. He could feel his body burning at the simple thought; pants feeling like they were keeping him trapped with the way heat rushed to his groin.

Leaning back and making himself comfortable, Changkyun slowly slipped his hand into his sweatpants and he wrapped a slender hand around himself, lips parting in a soft groan. Half-hard, he massaged himself slowly, eyes fluttering shut as he pictured Minhyuk hovering over him—just like he did on days where he felt a little _touchier_ (like he needed to show Changkyun that he loved him).

It was easy to pump himself to full hardness under the material of his sweatpants—Changkyun bit down onto his lower lip, tilting his head back with the pressure he added to each stroke of his hand. With a breathless gasp and a vivid imagination of his boyfriend biting down into the sensitive skin of his neck, Changkyun arched his back away from the sofa, cheeks flushed with colour and he quickened the pace of his strokes.

 _“Shit,”_ he breathed, brows furrowing slightly. His eyes remained shut as he pictured Minhyuk’s hands all over his body, his own hand following the patterns of his imagination—slipping under his shirt and running slowly over his nipples. The red-haired officer always seemed to have a sweet adoration for Changkyun’s body—never wanting to leave an inch of his body untouched; unkissed.

Somewhere amidst his bliss, Changkyun found his senses lost in the pleasure which washed over his body; pushed further away from reality and far from worrying about everything his mind prodded him with, just several moments prior. His soft breathing matched the pace of his rougher strokes, and he could feel the heat in the pit of his stomach swirling him closer to his orgasm.

Holding his breath, the dark-blue haired man ran his thumb over the head of his own cock, gasping softly with the touch; his hips bucking forward at the sensation which jolted through his body. He could feel the heat boiling down so close to his orgasm. Changkyun jerked his hand a little faster, fabricated images of his boyfriend ruining him slowly pushing him towards the edge.

He bit down harshly on his lower lip, arching further into his own touch.

And then, the door opened. Changkyun froze.

The heat immediately escaped him, leaving him feeling frustrated. The young man bit back the frustrated whimper which threatened to leave his lips and he pulled his hand out of his pants.

“Changkyun?” came Minhyuk’s voice from the hallway. Changkyun suddenly felt small—suddenly felt like ducking behind the sofa and pretending that he wasn’t home. But, Minhyuk would see his shoes at the entrance way and he’d know that Changkyun had nowhere else to be.

So, with a quiet, half-broken voice, Changkyun responded, “Yes?”

He grabbed a cushion and placed into his lap, trying to cover the small, wet stain at the crotch of his sweatpants. His cheeks remained flushed and he scrambled for the book on the end table, flipping to a random page and pretending to read. He refused to be caught in the middle of something, when his boyfriend just walked into the apartment.

(He’d be bitter about losing his orgasm after coming so close, later.)

The sound of Minhyuk’s footsteps were soft as he approached the sofa Changkyun was sitting on. The older man stepped to stand behind Changkyun, arms slowly draping around Changkyun’s shoulders and pulling his attention away from the book that he was pretending to read. Minhyuk tilted his head back with a slender hand and he flashed an endearing smile down at the younger man.

Changkyun could feel the butterflies fluttering in his stomach, despite the compromising situation Minhyuk had unintentionally put him into.

“Hey, baby,” he whispered. Changkyun tilted his head back along with Minhyuk’s hand and let his eyes flutter shut.

“Hey,” he murmured in response, letting Minhyuk press a soft kiss to his lips.

The kiss was chaste, but Changkyun found himself almost immediately wanting more from Minhyuk. He’d just been fantasizing about the older man, and the gentle touch of his hands had Changkyun immediately reacting to it. Everything about Minhyuk had him feeling so many different things.

Opening his eyes again, Changkyun swallowed, shifting with the cushion still in his lap. Minhyuk was looking into his eyes when he opened them, and Changkyun could feel the way his heart leaped in his chest as soon as his eyes met with Minhyuk’s. He made a small sound of surprise, and Minhyuk’s lips tugged into a small smile.

“Your face is really red, baby,” Minhyuk told him, softly, gentle fingers carding through Changkyun’s dark blue locks with a purse of his lips. “Are you okay?”

Changkyun ignored him, choosing instead to say, “I made dinner. Are you hungry?”

Minhyuk arched an eyebrow at the evasion, but didn’t question it. “Have you eaten?”

The younger man shook his head and Minhyuk’s lips pressed into a small smile, “Then, let’s go eat together?”

Willing his half-hard erection away, Changkyun hesitantly looked down at the book in his hands, before looking back up at his boyfriend with an innocent smile.

“Of course,” he replied, trying his best to not seem suspicious. “Go get changed, hyung. Your uniform must be getting uncomfortable. You should go take a shower, and I’ll heat the food back up and we can eat together.”

Chuckling, Minhyuk leaned down to press another kiss to his cheek, before turning to walk away from the sofa. Changkyun’s eyes followed him, watching as Minhyuk shrugged the jacket of his uniform off and the blue-haired man held his breath, falling down against the sofa.

_And all his nerves came rushing back to him._

 

“You seem really nervous, tonight,” Minhyuk murmured, wrapping his arms around Changkyun’s waist from behind.

Minhyuk smelled of a soft musk from his body wash and his hair was damp against Changkyun’s neck, when he leaned against him. He’d just stepped out of the shower, and on any normal day, this would be the moment that Changkyun would wrap his arms around him and inhale his scent.

The younger man stood in front of the microwave, waiting for the timer to tick down. He’d traded his sweatshirt for a bigger one—something that would fall to his thighs and cover the stain on his sweatpants. He nearly jumped when Minhyuk wrapped his arms around him, and the blue-haired man turned his head to look at his boyfriend, surprised.

“Oh,” he breathed, “I’m fine. Don’t worry about me.”

“You sure?” he asked, raising an eyebrow and resting his chin on Changkyun’s shoulder. “I always worry about you.”

Changkyun managed a soft laugh at the remark and he raised his hands to intertwine his fingers with the hands which Minhyuk had wrapped around his waist. “But, you don’t need to. I tell you that all the time.”

“I wouldn’t be working as a police officer if I believed everything that everyone told me, now would I?” Minhyuk squeezed the hand that was intertwined with his, affectionate smile on his lips. Changkyun shook his head, unable to bite back the smile which crept onto his face. _Minhyuk was always good at making him smile._

“I guess not,” he replied, leaning back into Minhyuk’s arms. The red-haired man flashed a smile at him, gently nuzzling his nose against the younger man’s cheek. A burst of warmth found itself lighting in Changkyun’s chest; affection burning in his heart at the gentle action.

“So, tell me what’s going in that pretty head of yours, baby boy,” Minhyuk said. Changkyun’s memory flickered back and forth to the pros and cons of telling Minhyuk about the things he’d been fantasizing about.

_Surely, Minhyuk wouldn’t judge him, right? He said he loved him, and Changkyun believed him. A preference shouldn’t ruin that love that Minhyuk had for him, right?_

His hands fell to play with the hem of his sweatshirt and he looked up at Minhyuk through dark lashes, before he tore his gaze away. Fiddling with the hem, Changkyun shyly bit down on his lower lip and cleared his throat. A flush decorated his cheeks, even as he simply thought of telling Minhyuk about what was on his mind.

The microwave beeped, interrupting them. Changkyun looked back up at Minhyuk, before backing away from him to open up the microwave and take their dinner out. Minhyuk watched him with careful eyes, and Changkyun turned to place the plate onto the island, offering an apologetic smile.

“It’s not really something that I think should be talked about over dinner,” he said, softly. And then, in a quieter voice, Changkyun spoke, “... can we talk about it after dinner?”

Minhyuk’s eyes immediately softened, “Of course, baby boy.”

 

 

 

“Tell me what’s on your mind, baby,” Minhyuk told him, pulling Changkyun into his lap and keeping him close. For someone with Minhyuk’s build, he was a lot stronger than he looked, and Changkyun didn’t bother trying to move away from his touch. The blue-haired man fit snugly into his boyfriend’s lap. “Whenever you’re ready.”

Minhyuk had helped him with washing the dishes, while Changkyun cleared the table and wiped it down. And they found themselves together on the sofa, shortly after—Minhyuk willing and ready to listen to his boyfriend’s concerns; Changkyun finding himself too nervous to start the conversation on his own. And Changkyun was always so grateful for his boyfriend never pushing him when he was unable to speak. There was something calming about being with Minhyuk, in general, and Changkyun swore he couldn’t have gotten any luckier.

It took several moments of Minhyuk’s gentle fingers carding through Changkyun’s hair for the younger man to feel like he finally found his words again. The nerves kept him wrapped up in his own little world, but he was sure that Minhyuk wouldn’t find him too _weird_ if he were to tell him about what was on his mind, right?

It would be better for Minhyuk to know than for him to continue to fantasize about the older man behind closed doors. If Minhyuk wasn’t okay with it, then he’d deal with it then. But, on the brighter side of things, they could be unlocking a different level of trust in their relationship if he could express himself in words and Minhyuk could accept it.

“It’s... it’s about,” he gestured between them with a vague hand. Minhyuk comfortably leaned back against the sofa, waiting for Changkyun to complete his thought. “It’s actually about... _you know_...”

Minhyuk raised an eyebrow at him, humming, “No, sweetheart, I don’t really know.”

With his cheeks flushed, Changkyun cleared his throat, quickly saying, “It’s about sex.”

The red-haired officer arched an eyebrow in interest, nodding.

“Okay,” he said, “What about it, baby boy? Do you have something you want to try?”

Minhyuk had been the first one to introduce something new to their sex lives, and he’d always told Changkyun that if there was anything he wanted to try together, then Minhyuk was always willing to try something once. Of course, Changkyun thought about it _several_ times, but each and every time had resulted in the thought of: _Minhyuk probably didn’t mean something like this—probably meant something a little more normal._

But, he threw his caution to the wind and nodded silently. Minhyuk continued to run his fingers through Changkyun’s hair, affectionately, letting the dark blue locks brush into his fingers.

“I want you to arrest me,” Changkyun finally managed to say, cheeks tinted with the redness of embarrassment. _Eloquent, Changkyun_ , he scolded himself, mentally. That didn’t come out the way he wanted it to, at all.

Minhyuk looked at him, confused for a moment, fingers halting their movement through Changkyun’s hair. He was quiet for a short while, and Changkyun suddenly felt so small—felt like he wanted to curl into a ball and turn back time; pretend that none of this had happened in the first place.

And then, Minhyuk spoke, “Kind of like a role play?”

A little surprised (despite everything), Changkyun looked up with his eyes widened and he nodded, hesitantly. Suddenly, he felt a little more comfortable with talking to Minhyuk about this; the older man seemed like he was willing to talk this out, at the very least. “Kind of...”

Minhyuk pursed his lips in thought and he tilted his head, looking at his boyfriend.

“What exactly do you want me to do, then?” he asked, softly.

Shy, Changkyun raised his hands to cover his cheeks in an attempt to calm the blushing colour on his cheeks. “... I want you to... handcuff me and,” he explained, quietly. “And, uhm... hold me at gunpoint.”

Minhyuk blinked at him slowly, “Hold you at gunpoint?”

There was a split second of silence between them, and Changkyun quickly scrambled to expand on his explanation.

“I’ve thought about it, a lot. Like, when you’re not home, I think about it sometimes, when I’m touching myself...” Changkyun murmured, softly. _He thought about it a lot more than he dared to admit._ Minhyuk’s expression was unreadable, but Changkyun wasn’t really looking him in the eye, anyway. “I trust you, and this is... this is something I really want to try. But, it’s okay if you don’t want to do it, hyung. It’s just a silly thing, anyway.”

“No, we can make it work,” Minhyuk said, after a moment, regarding Changkyun with fond eyes. “We’ll have to talk more about it—work out exactly what’s going to happen, just so I can make sure that you can be safe. But, we can make it work, if you want it, baby boy.”

And the butterflies in Changkyun’s stomach burst, fluttering around and making him feel _so happy._ The surprise came before the relief, but then it all washed over him and drowned him in all of his emotions. Wrapping his arms around his boyfriend’s neck, Changkyun knocked their foreheads together, gently and he flashed a small smile.

“Thank you,” he replied, softly. “I love you.”

Minhyuk chuckled, “I love you, too.”

 

 

 

They do discuss it a lot more.

Over breakfast during the next week, they work out the details of everything: how the scenario would play out; when they’d do it; Changkyun’s safe words. Minhyuk had a day off-duty on a Friday, and Changkyun was lucky enough to have matched his schedule with Minhyuk’s. They’d reasoned that they needed the entire day, just in case something happened—they were trying something new, after all. Minhyuk was always insistent on the safety of things, and took precautions seriously (and sometimes, Changkyun found it something along the lines of adorable).

Minhyuk seemed more nervous than Changkyun did, when Friday afternoon’s make-out session turned into something a little more heated. Pushing Changkyun gently into their shared bedroom, the younger man fell back onto their bed, pulling Minhyuk with him. Minhyuk scattered gentle kisses across his boyfriend’s collar, pulling the material of his thin dress shirt down and pressing soft kisses to the soft skin.

“You want to do this?” he asked, softly, eyes flickering to the nightstand next to their bed, where they’d laid out Minhyuk’s uniform in the morning. Changkyun nodded, lips pressed into a shy smile.

“I do,” he replied. Minhyuk seemed to hesitate for a split second, and he nodded after a moment. Exhaling softly, Minhyuk pulled away from his boyfriend, gently fixing the collar of Changkyun’s shirt.

Reaching for the uniform laid out on the nightstand, Minhyuk shrugged the jacket of his uniform on, eyes staying locked with Changkyun’s. The younger man licked his lower lip, subconsciously and Minhyuk couldn’t help but let the quiet chuckle of amusement leave his lips. _Adorable._

Then, pushing himself off of the bed, Minhyuk straightened up, running his fingers through his hair. Gently tugging Changkyun up, Minhyuk buttoned the shirt back up and straightened it on Changkyun’s body. Changkyun could see the gentle tremor in his hands as he ran them across Changkyun’s shirt. The younger man caught Minhyuk’s hands in his own, holding them tightly and looking at him from under dark lashes.

“I should be the nervous one,” Changkyun told him, smiling with amusement. The rumble of Changkyun’s deep voice had Minhyuk’s mind reeling for a moment, before he chuckled and shook his head.

“I’m just as nervous as you are, baby,” the red-haired man replied. “But, you trust me, so I trust you.”

Changkyun nodded, eyes glimmering with a fondness that Minhyuk had grown used to. The older man tilted Changkyun’s chin upwards, holding it between his finger and thumb, looking into Changkyun’s eyes.

“When I come back in here,” Minhyuk told him, gently, “I’m not your boyfriend anymore, okay?”

Changkyun nodded quietly, fingers curled into the lapels of Minhyuk’s uniform jacket. He stepped onto the tips of his toes to press a kiss to the twenty-seven year old officer’s lips.

“I know,” he said, softly. Minhyuk’s hand slid behind Changkyun’s head and he pulled him back for another gentle kiss.

“Remind me of your safe words, baby boy,” Minhyuk told him, softly.

“When it’s starting to be a little too much, I’ll say _sapphire_ ,” Changkyun recited, with their lips still hovering over one another’s. Minhyuk could feel the warm air of Changkyun’s words, gently brushing across his lips. Minhyuk nodded, his hand running gently through Changkyun’s hair again; affectionate.

“And what will you say when you want me to stop everything?”

“ _Ruby_.”

Minhyuk nodded, smiling lightly, “Good.”

Then, stepping away from the younger man, Minhyuk reached into the nightstand and pulled his gun out of the drawer. He flashed Changkyun a smile, before turning on his heel and stepping out of the room. Shutting the door behind him, Minhyuk held his breath as he leaned his back against the wooden door of their bedroom.

And then, with a heavy inhale, the officer placed his hat onto his head, nimble hands quickly pointing the pistol to the ground and carefully checking the gun. His hands still trembled slightly as he checked, even though he knew that it was already unloaded—he’d done it after his last shift, because he knew he’d be using the same gun with Changkyun. There was simply something nerve-wracking about pointing a pistol at the love of your life, even while you knew it was safe.

Fixing his tie, Minhyuk placed the (triple-checked) unloaded gun back into its holster, and turned back to their bedroom door. He took a deep breath, before placing his hand on the doorknob and turning.

The sight of his boyfriend on sitting obediently on their bed, knees together and hands in his lap, was enough for Minhyuk to need to take a breath to control himself. Changkyun had fixed his clothing while Minhyuk was out of the room; he looked less disheveled—less like Minhyuk had just finished ravishing his body.

The younger man immediately straightened up a little bit more when Minhyuk entered the room. A small part of the older man couldn’t help but preen at the obedient actions of the younger—in the bedroom, Changkyun was always so well-behaved for him, even now. Seeing Changkyun like this would be the hardest part of keeping in role when all he really wanted to do was press his boyfriend into the bed and fuck him slowly.

They’d talked the whole scenario through, already. Changkyun was a delinquent college student arrested for the suspicion of drug possession, taken to the police station, waiting for his turn to be spoken to by an officer. Minhyuk was obviously going to be the officer on-duty for interrogating the suspected criminals. It was a scene that Minhyuk had gone through several times; in mock situations during his training at the academy and in practice. For the sake of playing the scene out to Changkyun’s desires, they’d twisted some of the typical standards for such a scene—strictly following protocol would have made it too difficult, Minhyuk had reasoned. Changkyun willingly accepted.

Now, stepping in front of the blue-haired man, Minhyuk clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth in disapproval, giving Changkyun a quick once-over. The younger man shifted under his gaze, and Minhyuk turned to take a seat on the chair at the desk across from the bed. He crossed his leg over the other and leaned back in the chair.

“Tch, a shame for someone so young to be caught up with drugs, isn’t it?” he started, eyes meeting with Changkyun’s. There was a glow of excitement in the younger man’s eyes. “What are you, a student?”

“Yes, sir,” Changkyun told him, batting his eyes innocently. “But, drugs, sir? Someone like me wouldn’t ever do that.”

“Can’t take a word from a suspected criminal,” Minhyuk retorted, quickly, with a scoff. “Wouldn’t be arresting anyone if we trusted everyone, ain’t that right?”

“Officer,” Changkyun pursed his lips into a pout, subtly shaking his shoulders with his words (and if Minhyuk weren’t supposed to be strictly in role, he might have just listened to whatever Changkyun wanted). “I’m innocent. Won’t you just let me go? I promise I haven’t done anything wrong.”

“Can’t do that,” Minhyuk replied. Then, folding his hands casually into his lap, Minhyuk ran his tongue across his upper row of teeth. “I’m going to need to perform a strip search on you, Mr. Im.”

 _“A strip search?”_ Changkyun repeated.

Nodding, Minhyuk tilted his head upwards, keeping his eyes on Changkyun. “Is that a problem, Mr. Im?”

“I don’t know how my boyfriend will feel about this, sir,” Changkyun quipped, cheekily. Minhyuk arched an eyebrow at the remark, turning his head to look at the younger man. And then, getting up onto his feet, Minhyuk approached Changkyun with slow footsteps, making his authority known in the way he strode.

“This isn’t a joking matter, Mr. Im,” Minhyuk murmured, tilting Changkyun’s chin up and looking him in the eyes. There was a glaze of lust in Changkyun’s eyes and Minhyuk internally relished in his own pride. “I’ll need you to follow my instructions well, else I can’t guarantee you’ll leave safely.”

With a hand reaching forward to gently place itself against Minhyuk’s chest, the blue-haired man fluttered coquettish lashes at the older man; his tone a flirtatious purr, “But, officer, I’ve never done this before. I think you’ll need to tell me exactly what to do.”

Minhyuk could feel the heat rushing to his groin at the sound of Changkyun’s voice, and he drew his pistol from its holster, brow cocked haughtily at the younger man. “First rule: _hands off of me_ ,” he said.

Changkyun quickly pulled his hands back to himself, taking a step back, the excitement obvious in his eyes as he eyed the gun in Minhyuk’s hand. Minhyuk clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth with a sound _click!_ demanding Changkyun’s attention to fully return to him. The blue-haired man immediately made eye contact with him, again.

“Now,” he continued, “You’re to take your clothes off.”

Changkyun’s hands raised to unbutton his shirt, but he halted just before to top button and he pursed his lips into a small, flirtatious pout. “You’re not going to do it for me, _Officer_?”

(It took all of Minhyuk’s will-power to not give in and reach over to pull his boyfriend’s clothing off of his body.)

Minhyuk raised the gun, pointing it at the younger man, “Second rule: _behave_. This isn’t a joke, Mr. Im.”

Changkyun raised his hands in surrender at gunpoint, but he managed a boyish smile, “Okay, okay.”

And watching Changkyun slowly strip himself was torturous. The younger man took his time with popping each button open, letting his hand slide down his body to the next button; obviously teasing. Changkyun wasn’t usually so bold, but something about the whole atmosphere had him changing his normal behavior. Minhyuk could feel the heat in his body burning and his hands aching to reach out and _touch_.

But, that would have to wait—he had to be patient, this time.

Minhyuk pressed his tongue against the roof of his own mouth, attempting to keep the temptation to move away. He held his pistol in front of himself, pointing towards Changkyun as the younger man slowly slipped out of his shirt. The tell-tale fluttering sound of soft fabric hitting the ground.

Changkyun’s hands hovered by the buckle of his belt and he flashed a smirk at the officer, “My pants, too, Officer?”

The red-haired man’s mouth felt dry as he looked his boyfriend’s body up and down, wanting to see more of him. Minhyuk swallowed before steeling his posture and nodding, firmly.

“Everything,” he replied, sternly.

And the teasing only continued—usually nimble fingers taking their time with unbuckling his belt. He let the metal and leather clatter to the floor with a careless drop, and then he stepped out of his pants with a purposeful sway of his hips when he turned around to carefully place them on the floor. Minhyuk’s eyes followed the line of Changkyun’s hips, licking his lips when Changkyun’s eyes were no longer on him.

Left in his underwear, Changkyun turned to look back at Minhyuk, pretending to be shy under the officer’s scrutiny.

“Surely this is enough, right, sir?”

Minhyuk clicked his tongue, in disapproval, watching as Changkyun shrunk under his gaze. And the older man had a moment to marvel at how well Changkyun played out his character.

The officer took a step closer to Changkyun.

“For now,” he answered. And that twinkle of excitement returned to Changkyun’s eyes (Minhyuk couldn’t help but bite back the amused smile which threatened to take over his expression).

“What are you going to do to me, Officer?” Changkyun asked, his voice lilting with that childish tone that was strangely present in every single delinquent college student who thought he was invincible.

Minhyuk’s response was low and prompt, “Search you.”

And then, Minhyuk was right in front of him, lowering the gun and letting the cold metal of the pistol press into Changkyun’s arm—his finger carefully rested on the index point of the gun. The younger man visibly shivered at the touch. His other hand came to tilt Changkyun’s chin towards him, keeping their eyes locked.

“Third rule: don’t try anything,” he told him. He could hear the way Changkyun’s breath caught at the back of his throat, and he nodded obediently.

“Yes, sir,” he breathed, softly. Smirking in satisfaction, Minhyuk placed the gun carefully back into its holster, keeping both of his hands free to search Changkyun’s body.

The obedient nod and the soft response was the cue for him to finally be able to touch the younger man. It was far from protocol to touch someone like this, but between them, no one needed to know. Minhyuk’s hands ran over the younger man’s shoulders, teasingly dragging fingertips across his body. With Changkyun’s instruction to not touch him, the younger man was helpless to the tables turning with the game of teasing.

Slender fingers dancing down Changkyun’s body had the younger man almost trembling under his touch—Minhyuk hadn’t thought that drawing the pistol would have had such an effect on the younger man. Eying him, Minhyuk noticed the way Changkyun’s underwear tented with his growing erection.

He took his time with letting his hands explore the younger man’s body—a silent revenge for Changkyun’s slow striptease from moments again. The blue-haired man beautifully arched into each and every touch; Minhyuk teasingly pulled Changkyun flush against his own body, their chests pressed together. With their bodies pressed together, Minhyuk could feel the hardness of Changkyun’s erection against his thigh and he couldn’t help the smirk. Minhyuk dropped his hand and squeezed the flesh of Changkyun’s ass, drawing a quiet moan from the younger man.

A spark in the pit of Minhyuk’s stomach bubbled with excitement at the sound. He could feel his pants tightening from seeing his boyfriend in this state.

 _“Officer,”_ Changkyun gasped, fingers curling against his sides as he refrained from touching Minhyuk.

“What is it?” he responded, brow arched as Changkyun helplessly fell into him as he knead the supple skin of the younger man’s ass. The younger man could only manage a soft whimper in response, unable to find his words.

He took pity on the younger man. _He’d been so well-behaved._

In a low, quiet voice, Minhyuk murmured, “You can hold onto me.”

Almost immediately, Changkyun wrapped his arms around Minhyuk’s neck, keeping himself upright as he tried his best to not lean his entire weight onto the older man; melting into his touch. This was Minhyuk’s favourite part—watching Changkyun fall apart beneath his fingers, because he was the only one who could do this to him.

And then, Minhyuk’s naughty hands wandered—dropping lower on Changkyun’s body and gently tugging at the waistband of Changkyun’s underwear. He nudged the material down, massaging the skin at the younger man’s hips, watching as Changkyun visibly tried to resist the urge to lean into his touch and fall entirely submissive to him.

Along with the mock authority, Minhyuk loved the power he had over his boyfriend.

Then, in a benevolent attempt to make up for all the teasing, Minhyuk slipped his hand under the band of Changkyun’s underwear, tugging it down and letting the material fall to the younger man’s ankles.

“Step out,” he instructed, letting Changkyun go for a moment.

Completely naked in front of him, Changkyun’s cheeks flushed an adorable pink, and Minhyuk almost wanted to lean over and press a gentle kiss to his cheeks. The blue-haired man folded his hands together, eyes directed to the ground after he stepped out of the last piece of clothing on the ground. He felt so bare while Minhyuk was still fully dressed.

The red-haired officer eyed Changkyun’s body, admiring every smooth plane and gentle curve of the younger man’s body. The younger man bit down on his lower lip, looking up at the older man from under dark lashes.

Changkyun’s voice almost cracked when he parted his lips to speak (and Minhyuk was surprised to hear the younger man’s voice after he’d been silent—edging on something close to a moaning mess—for so long), “Is this what you’re supposed to be doing, Officer?”

“Of course,” Minhyuk replied, not missing a beat. He remained shameless, not tearing his eyes off of Changkyun’s body for a single second. “Everything is _according to protocol._ ”

But, his words betrayed his actions when he stepped back in front of his boyfriend. The blue-haired man found himself backed up against the edge of the bed. Minhyuk wrapped an arm around the younger man’s waist, keeping him upright and pressed against his own body.

“Officer,” Changkyun called, softly. Minhyuk arched an eyebrow at him, showing that he was listening. The younger man looked up at him, pursing his lips innocently, “Don’t you think we should be a little fair? I’m not wearing anything, and you look like you’re burning in that uniform of yours.”

Minhyuk couldn’t help but chuckle at the younger man’s words. Shrugging off the jacket of his uniform, Minhyuk let it fall to the ground, carelessly. “Better?”

Changkyun’s voice was quiet, but the pleased sound of his voice was obvious, _“Yes.”_

And then, with his eyes locked with Changkyun’s—heated with desire—Minhyuk stepped back towards his boyfriend and wrapped his free hand around the smaller man’s erection.

Changkyun certainly wasn’t complaining. The younger man moaned softly into Minhyuk’s ear, and it took everything in Minhyuk’s mind to not visibly shiver at the quiet sound. Changkyun’s hands braced his weight on the bed, head tilted back as Minhyuk began pumping his cock in his fist, dark eyes locked.

Watching as Changkyun’s expression twisted in pleasure and his mouth parted with the soft moans, Minhyuk licked his lips. He could feel himself straining against his pants, but he focused on making his boyfriend feel good. That was the entire point of doing this—it was for Changkyun.

All the rebellious intent in the younger man’s role seemed to easily vanish, when Minhyuk touched him.

He’d always been good at reverting Changkyun into a moaning mess under his skillful hands, and in a matter of moments, Changkyun’s knuckles were white as he gripped into the sheets—the material pooling and crumpling beneath his tight hold on the sheets. Minhyuk found himself entirely endeared with the way that the younger man bit into his lower lip, only to fail in trying to keep the moans down.

And slowly, Minhyuk’s quick jerking motions of his hand wrapped around Changkyun’s cock slowed to a stop. Then, as if in fear that Minhyuk would pull his hand away from his body, Changkyun reached for Minhyuk’s hand, holding onto it.

“No, please,” Changkyun breathed, holding onto Minhyuk’s wrist. His eyes were glassed over with pleasure when he looked at Minhyuk from under dark lashes. The red-haired man took a breath. “ _Officer_ , please don’t stop. _Touch me._ ”

The shameless words sent a spark of arousal down Minhyuk’s body. There was the temptation to throw away his role and simply please Changkyun as he always would. But, this was for the younger man, and he couldn’t give into his desires so easily. Yet, seeing Changkyun so desperate for his touch was always enrapturing to him.

Minhyuk chuckled softly, taunting, “And what about your boyfriend?”

Changkyun shook his head, biting down harder on his lower lip, “He’ll understand.”

“Your boyfriend sounds like a very nice person,” Minhyuk remarked, and Changkyun whimpered.

“The best,” he replied, breathless. “He’s the best.”

Minhyuk eased himself away from Changkyun’s touch and his lips quirked upwards. Changkyun looked up at him, earnestly, fingers curling into the material of his shirt, eyes glassy with pleasure and lust.

“Please, officer,” he repeated. _“I want you.”_

The red-haired man’s lips tugged into a satisfied smirk at the remark. Eyes locking with the younger man’s, Minhyuk nodded at him, finally bringing himself to give into Changkyun’s plea—he’d teased him for long enough.

“Then, be a good boy for me and get on your knees on the bed,” he instructed. Changkyun almost scrambled to follow his instructions and Minhyuk could see the way his erection strained and beautifully curved towards his stomach.

Minhyuk licked his lips at the sight of his boyfriend on his knees in front of him, so obedient and willing to follow his instructions if it meant that Minhyuk would give him what he wanted. Minhyuk leaned against the mattress, a soothing hand gently rubbing at the soft skin of Changkyun’s ass. He could hear the way the younger man sighed softly in pleasure at the comforting touch.

“Will I need to cuff you?” Minhyuk asked, voice sounding threatening, despite knowing that Changkyun would love the idea of being cuffed to the bed and rendered helpless. “Or will you be a good boy for me and promise not to touch yourself, unless I tell you that you can?”

As if conflicted with his answer, Changkyun made an incoherent whimpering sound in response to the inquiry. Minhyuk smirked at the lack of proper response, and then clicked his tongue as if he was truly disappointed.

There was the sound of hands against metal, and then, said metal was cuffing Changkyun’s hands together and to their headboard. It felt cold against his wrists, but he couldn’t complain at all. Feeling helpless and entirely submissive to Minhyuk always lit a fire of anticipation in Changkyun’s stomach. He placed the entirety of his trust in his boyfriend, and Minhyuk was always so invested in making him _feel good_ —that was something Changkyun _knew_.

Reaching his hand between Changkyun’s prettily spread thighs, Minhyuk’s hand wrapped itself back around the younger man’s erection, stroking him slowly. Changkyun muffled his moan in the pillows and Minhyuk’s thumb ran over the head of the younger man’s cock, watching as Changkyun’s body visibly trembled and his lips parted in a loud moan. The blue-haired man buried his face into the pillows again, embarrassed at the sound that left his lips.

“Let me hear you,” Minhyuk ordered, his hand moving away from Changkyun’s body, leaving him to whine in disapproval at the action. Minhyuk was quick to draw his pistol from its holster and press the cold gunmetal to Changkyun’s back, almost threatening.

The younger man immediately shivered at the metal against his skin, and Minhyuk could see the way Changkyun’s cock twitched between his legs. He smirked.

For Changkyun, the thrill of being held at gunpoint, while his boyfriend touched him, was not knowing if the gun was loaded or not. Their whole-hearted trust and everything their relationship was built on declared that Minhyuk would insistently unload the gun before even thinking of bringing it anywhere near Changkyun. But, while he older man didn’t explicitly say it, there was a thrill with not knowing anything for certain.

So, obediently, he turned his head, no longer muffling himself with the pillow. Pleased, Minhyuk wrapped his hand back around Changkyun’s cock, pumping his erection slowly. And then, teasingly, his thumb brushed over the tight ring of the younger man’s hole; Changkyun shivered, arching into the touch, but then Minhyuk was moving his hand away; gun remained pointed against Changkyun’s back.

“Don’t tease me,” Changkyun groaned. Chuckling, Minhyuk’s dry finger circled the ring of muscles, watching as it clenched with anticipation.

Then, he reached past the younger man into their drawer and withdrawing a small bottle of lubrication. He lowered the gun to the bed, leaving it a safe distance away from them as he popped the lid of the lubrication open.

“I’ll play nice,” he promised, generously coating his fingers with the clear liquid and then smearing them across his long, slender digits. “You’ve been so good for me.”

And, though Minhyuk couldn’t see his face, he could tell that the younger man was preening with pride at the compliment. Following his words, Minhyuk rewarded Changkyun with a slender finger slowly sliding into his tight hole. Changkyun gasped softly at the stretch of the single finger. They hadn’t had the time to do something like this for a while and the tightness around his finger showed it.

But, the smaller man adjusted to it quickly. He was pushing his hips back into Minhyuk’s hand, just moments later.

“Do you want more?” he asked, smirk pulling at the corners of his lips. And shamelessly, Changkyun nodded in response to the inquiry.

Pleased with the response, Minhyuk pressed his fingers together and slid another digit into the younger man. He could feel Changkyun tensing beneath him, and his free hand gently rubbed circles onto Changkyun’s thigh.

“Shhh, relax, baby,” he murmured, softly. He stopped, not wanting to move further and accidentally hurt his boyfriend. Changkyun whimpered softly at the sudden halt, but Minhyuk was firm with his decision. Waiting for him to relax, Minhyuk’s voice was quiet as his hand soothed him; sweet and gentle. “I can’t do this, if you don’t relax.”

“I’m okay,” Changkyun whispered, quietly.

And trusting him, Minhyuk slowly began to push his fingers into Changkyun’s hole, careful to not hurt him. The lubrication made the slide easier, but Minhyuk remained insistent on being careful with the way he penetrated Changkyun’s tight hole with his fingers.

It didn’t take long for Changkyun to find himself flooded in the pleasure with each push of Minhyuk’s long fingers into his hole. And then, he was pulling at the sheets and crumpling them between his fingers, dry gasping in pleasure as the pain vanished and was replaced with spikes of pleasure down his spine.

“More,” he breathed. “ _Please_.”

Minhyuk immediately granted his plea; a third digit working its way into Changkyun, beside the other two fingers. This time, Changkyun took the stretch like a champ—with a throaty moan of pleasure, thighs spreading themselves a little more and his hips pushing back against Minhyuk’s fingers. The older man sped up the flicks of his wrist, fucking his fingers faster into his boyfriend.

Changkyun moaned in appreciation. Minhyuk could see the way Changkyun’s cheeks flushed red and his lips remained parted as the soft, breathless moans left his lips with each nudge of the older man’s fingers.

Picking the gun back up, Minhyuk’s eyes met with Changkyun’s again as he ran the gunmetal along the younger man’s body, watching as he shivered at the touch. The glaze of lust in his eyes was so obvious, and Minhyuk’s slender fingers pushed themselves deeper into Changkyun’s body; something in him spurring on the instinctive need to see the younger man’s expression twist into uncontrolled pleasure—that state where he couldn’t keep himself together anymore.

Changkyun’s lips parted in a loud moan of Minhyuk’s name, fingers gripping tightly into the sheets along with the moan. He squirmed underneath him, hips rolling forward and encouraging the older man to continue. Minhyuk easily complied, pumping the three digits in and out of the younger man, attentively listening to the way dirty moans fell from his lips, no longer caring to restrain himself. It was music to Minhyuk’s ears to listen to the way Changkyun completely lost himself to him.

Finally withdrawing his fingers with an easy slide, Minhyuk reached for the handcuffs, dropping the gun onto the bed. Changkyun squirmed underneath him, eyes watering with desire and Minhyuk’s mouth found itself dry; investing himself in pleasuring his boyfriend always had him so turned on.

“Turn around,” Minhyuk instructed, setting the younger man’s wrists free of the binds. “On your back.”

Obediently, Changkyun turned around and laid down on his back, thighs spread apart and waiting. His eyes were glassed over with pleasure and it had Minhyuk’s mind reeling—he looked so beautiful, and Minhyuk had to take a breath before he continued.

And before he could raise his hand and slide his fingers back into his boyfriend’s stretched hole, Changkyun stopped him with a hand, licking his lips and exhaling softly. Minhyuk looked up at him, letting their eyes meet with a spark of heat. The exchange between them was silent for a moment, before Changkyun’s hand turned and gentle fingers wrapped around the older man’s wrist.

“Kiss me,” Changkyun whispered. “Please, _kiss me_.”

Minhyuk really didn’t need to be told twice. He pushed the gun away from them, using that hand to brace his own weight as he leaned down to press their lips together. Changkyun moaned softly into the kiss. His hand tilted Changkyun’s chin upwards, messily kissing him and letting their tongues swirl slowly with one another.

Changkyun’s eyes were hooded with pleasure—mind somewhere in a blissed state—when Minhyuk pulled away from him. The older man’s hands found themselves moving down Changkyun’s body again, and he knelt down on the bed, pulling Changkyun closer to him.

His lubricated fingers slipped back into him, watching as Changkyun’s expression twisted and his jaw dropped open with the stretch. He was careful when he began pumping his fingers into the younger man. Minhyuk’s free hand wrapped gentle fingers around his cock, jerking him with a twist of his hand on each upward stroke.

The soft cry that left Changkyun’s lips from the over-stimulation had Minhyuk breathing out a raspy groan.

“Come on, baby boy,” he breathed, lowly, completely forgetting about their roles and completely focusing on bringing Changkyun to an orgasm that would make him see stars. _“Cum for me, baby.”_

It was the push Changkyun needed for the heat to unwind in his body, pearly ropes of cum spurting onto Minhyuk’s hand, profanity falling from his lips as a shout as he came.

He practically melted into the bed, post-orgasmic bliss dusting his skin with a pink glow and the sheen of sweat. Minhyuk grinned, reaching to their nightstand and grabbing a tissue, wiping his hand of Changkyun’s cum. And as Changkyun lay panting on the bed, the red-haired man slid off the bed and cleaned up their surroundings—putting the gun back into the drawer and throwing the tissue into the bin.

Changkyun only noticed when Minhyuk finally returned to his side, slipping into the bed beside him and wrapping his arms around his waist; affectionate and sweet.

“Was that alright, baby?” he murmured softly into his ear, lips brushing against Changkyun’s ear.

“That was _amazing_ ,” Changkyun breathed, turning to bury his face into the older man’s chest. “I love you.”

Minhyuk grinned, a hand gently tucking Changkyun’s hair behind his ear. It wasn’t often that Changkyun told him that he loved him—Minhyuk knew that he did, but the need to say it didn’t always exist in the younger man. He’d once mentioned that a wise person told him that saying _‘I love you’_ too often would make the words lose meaning (and Minhyuk always thought it was adorable).

“I love you, too.”

In silence, they lay in one another’s arms; Changkyun nuzzling against him in his state of bliss, and Minhyuk, happy just to be holding the younger man in his arms. The red-haired man pressed a sweet kiss to his boyfriend’s forehead, smile unable to leave his lips as he took in the happy expression on the younger man’s face (because he’d always be happy, so long as he could make Changkyun smile).

Their peace was broken when a soft gasp left Changkyun’s lips, after several moments of tranquil, soft breathing.

“Wait,” Changkyun said, jolting to sit up. “What about you?”

Minhyuk looked at him, brows furrowed in slight confusion, “What do you mean?”

The younger man bit his lower him, eyes running down his boyfriend’s body. His eyes fixed themselves on the obvious bulge in Minhyuk’s pants. “You didn’t get to cum.”

A soft laugh left Minhyuk’s lips and he shook his head.

“Don’t worry, I’ll take care of it later,” he replied. “I’m just glad that we did this and that you’re happy.”

The dark blue-haired man frowned, shaking his head.

“That’s not fair,” he argued, hand reaching for the buckle of Minhyuk’s belt. “Let me.”

“It’s alright, love,” Minhyuk told him. “You’re tired after all of that. I’ll be okay on my own. This was for you, after all.”

Changkyun was quick when he moved to straddle the older man’s legs, not letting him move away.

“No,” he answered, hands making prompt work of unbuckling the belt and undoing the button of Minhyuk’s pants. Changkyun was quick to discard the articles of clothing. “Let me. I want to make you feel good, too. Like... kind of like a thank you for putting up with my weird kinks...”

A soft hiss left the officer’s lips at the rush of cold air enveloping his erection, when Changkyun stripped him naked.

“Your kinks aren’t _weird,_ ” Minhyuk assured.

But the sound of his voice was quickly pulled away from him as a sharp gasp, when Changkyun took his length into his mouth—lithe hands spreading the older man’s thighs apart, fitting himself in between Minhyuk’s legs, and then leaning down to take Minhyuk’s cock into his mouth.

Changkyun’s pretty lips wrapped themselves around the head of his cock, swirling his tongue around the tip of it. His eyes were wide and innocent as he looked up at the older man.

 _“Fuck,”_ Minhyuk swore, eyes making contact with the younger man.

The vibration of a quiet laugh left Changkyun’s lips and Minhyuk involuntarily bucked his hips into the younger man’s mouth. He swore again, when Changkyun gagged and pulled off of him. But, before he could say anything more, Changkyun’s lips were wrapped around his cock, again.

And then, slowly, he worked more of Minhyuk into his mouth, letting the tip of the older man’s dick hit against the back of his throat—eyes threatening to tear up with his gag reflex. And then, a careful hand wrapped itself around the base of his boyfriend’s straining erection, stroking what he couldn’t fit into his mouth; pace quick and in time with the bobbing pattern of his head.

Minhyuk groaned loudly, unable to help himself. The younger man had always been good with his mouth—that was something they’d both acknowledged from the first time Changkyun got down on his knees and cheekily took Minhyuk’s length into his mouth. And it was difficult to resist the urge to reach forward, curl his fingers into Changkyun’s hair and push his head down—even harder to resist bucking his hips into the younger man’s mouth.

It didn’t take long for Changkyun to have Minhyuk throwing his head back with a loud moan of his name, cum spilling into the younger man’s mouth. Changkyun came off Minhyuk’s cock with a sound _pop!_

He reached for a tissue and spat Minhyuk’s cum into it, before laying back down on his boyfriend’s hypersensitive body with a cheeky smile on his lips. Minhyuk grunted quietly at the added weight, wrapping his arms around Changkyun’s waist as the younger man propped himself up on Minhyuk’s chest.

“How do you feel?” Changkyun asked, after a moment of silence, hands running through the older man’s red locks with a smile on his lips.

“Amazing,” he replied, voice low and raspy.

With his eyes shining, Changkyun puckered his lips.

Minhyuk tilted his head, pressing a soft kiss to the younger man’s puckered lips. “You’re so adorable.”

“I know,” Changkyun replied, playfully. A soft laugh left Minhyuk’s lips.

“How about we go take a nice, warm shower together,” Minhyuk proposed, after a moment of peaceful silence. “And then, after that, I’ll make us something to eat?”

“You’re going to make us instant noodles,” Changkyun told him, pouting.

“That’s all I know how to make,” Minhyuk said, defensively. “It’s still food!”

“I’m not complaining,” Changkyun said, laughing softly. Minhyuk could feel the vibration from the low rumble of the younger man’s laughter and it drew his lips into a smile of endearment. “I like your instant noodles. They’re made with love.”

Minhyuk grinned, “So, is that a yes?”

Changkyun’s lips curled into a shy smile and he looked up, “Can we just cuddle for a bit, first?”

And that bubble of affection in Minhyuk’s chest burst; warmth filling his entire body. He squeezed the smaller man in his arms, lips pulled into an unfading smile. Changkyun squealed at the sudden grip, but laughter spilled from his lips, shortly after.

“Of course, my love.”

**Author's Note:**

> i really need to stop doing that thing where my changkyun-centric fics suddenly become monsters, especially if they involve porn. but, regardless, uh... yeah, i've been thinking about this since the fans gave minhyuk a police uniform and a gun during a fansign and made me want to shoot myself. yes.
> 
> anyway, enough of my rambling, i hope you enjoyed?? you can find me on twitter @kkyunjus??


End file.
